My Destiny awakes
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: What if the real reason why Leah became a shifter was because she was something more, something more powerful, something more dangerous. Her destiny is over power over rule. Not to mention dealing with the imprinting of jasper Whitlock. Will they fall in love with one another and will that specific love help Leah with her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i have another website where i post my stories and i have posted new twilight stories as well. its .com it is another website where people can post awesome new stories and it's really great to read and i think you should go on it as well. if you would like to read my other stories that i have not posted on fanfiction kaceyizzalee i hope you enjoy.

* * *

~Leah~

"Leah." I looked into the eyes of that leech, how could this be? I imprinted on a vampire my enemy who became my friend but none the less I finally imprinted and it's him. My heart stopped as I looked at jasper while everyone watched me keeping my eyes on them. Jasper had slipped it wasn't his fault he tried to control it the person was already dying to weak to even be lifted up to go to the hospital and the person was asking to die because his sine has broken and he couldn't move but feel tremendous pain. Sam and the pack came growling preparing to attack. Jasper looked at me with his eyes red and beautiful as it took my breath away did I have to wait to have jasper true vampire eyes show so I could imprint on him. I sighed Sam growled and I looked at him as he prepared to lung I got in front of jasper stopping everyone from attacking as they phased back to being human.

"Leah you imprinted on a leech." Sam yelled as everyone kept quite while Seth smiled clapping his hands in joy as Jacob smiled.

"Team vampire." He sang as Sam told him to shut up. I snarled at him putting myself in a stance so I can lunge at Sam.

"Jasper did the human a favor he asked for it and I saw it and jasper gave him his wish. The guy was going to die anyway." I snarled "you dare touch him I will kill your imprint as well. I will mark the other half of her face and I will tear her limbs off slowly and make you watch while you are changed." I threatened as Sam took a step back in fear. Everyone knew very well when I saw something I will do it. Sam snarled at me in disgust as I smiled "come on Sam you and me both know very well you can't choose who you imprint." I said playfully in a rude way making Edward and Emmett chuckle while Rosalie stood beside me preparing herself as well.

"If you try to attack Leah I will kill you." She snarled making Seth take another step back. Everyone knew Rosalie and I have became close more like best friends actually we declared ourselves as sisters a long with Alice of course me and Bella on the other hand. HA. Alice joined playfully but she had a baseball bat in her hand smiling practicing her swing while her mate Alistair smiled and clapped saying home run babe make me proud.

"Sam three females not a good choice." Edward said. Everyone know that us three together was too dangerous we already showed it to a few vampires who wanted to cause trouble and only three of killed all six of the vampires within five minutes we became a force to not be messed with. Sam snarled angrily as Paul looked at me worried and touched Sam shoulder.

"Come on you know she is right. She even witnessed this. Leah wouldn't lie we all know that." Paul said as he looked at me "I believe her." He said as I cocked my head back in shock. Sam looked at him and nodded his head.

"let's go. Leah you are no longer welcomed in La Push." He yelled in anger as I smiled.

"I haven't been in La Push for five months." I laughed out loud. Sam didn't like that response and phased and ran as the others followed.

"Glad you got an imprint Leah, even though it is a leech." He chuckled and I nodded my head.

"Thank you paul you infernal ass." He chuckled and left. I turned to look at jasper as he looked at me in worry and then I growled in anger. Rosalie looked at me confused and I turned and left phasing in anger. I imprinted on a vampire and it took that long are you kidding me. I sighed as I kept on going until everyone followed me and blocked me in the meadow.

"sis." Seth shouted as I looked at him and phased back. I wasn't bothered that I was naked but at least all the guys turned their heads away in a sign of respect but jasper kept his eyes on me I think he was enjoying how naked I was. Seth was use to it so my nakedness didn't bother him and his nakedness didn't bother me either.

"I imprinted on a vampire, what do you want?" I hissed as jasper kept silent but he looked hurt "I am not mad about that I imprinted on you, I am just upset that it took you to drink human blood to have your eyes turned red that I finally imprinted on you because you are at your true nature. Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to imprint on someone how much it burned inside." I shouted as jasper looked at me knowing very well how I truly felt.

"Do you except this?" I looked at him worried.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully and lunged into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story and have already commented on it thank you. I appreciate it and I will try my best not to have mistakes since I am doing it on my phone and my laptop decided to say screw me and break down so I am getting it fixed but thank you guys so much.

* * *

~jasper~

It has been three weeks since we last saw Leah, I sighed as I put my book down. somehow I am unable to read it and pay attention to it because my mind is clouded with worry about Leah. I wonder if she is okay, if she is eating and is she injured or haven't bumped into any vampires that would harm her. I started to panic to myself as Edward looked at me and smiled "she is here." I looked at him as the door bell rang and I quickly answered to see Leah looking at me with a faint smile on her face. I growled and picked her over my shoulder running into the meadow where we had faced the Volturi just a year ago. I carefully put her down and looked at her searching any feeling I could find out of her but she blocked it only making me go deeper into it just to figure it out.

"jasper." She muttered distracting me with her beautiful voice that played so well in my ears, only she could take me out of my thinking and distract me without even trying.

"Leah I except this imprint." She looked at me surprised and I instantly felt guilt from her, sadness as in she was not expecting me to say these words. She sighed and instantly I felt sadness from her and I didn't like it but I kept my mouth shut waiting for her to say something.

"Jasper" she hesitated on her words and looked away from me and faced me back "I don't except this." A part of me felt like my world has finally crumbled that nothing could hold me up any longer and I knew she felt this as well as she began to whimper softly enough for me to hear her while she quickly grabbed a hold of me like I was going to walk away from her. "let me finish first. Jasper I like you as a friend that is all I know between us and I cannot just easily take it to consideration that we should immediately date. I thought about it and I believe it would be best if things just takes it time." I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Is that what you want Leah?" she looked at me and nodded her head.

"Yes jasper." I sighed and turned around as she whispered sorry enough for me to hear it, I turned to look at her as she kept her eyes on me and I held out my hand with a smile.

"You coming back to the house or what?" She gave me a weak smile and she took my hand in hers.

"You know, I think we should just take things slowly you know build up a relationship." I smiled as I felt her hope waiting for what I was going to say next.

"I like that." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I looked at her and smiled as we kept on walking till we go to the house and I finally realized she was naked. I rushed to the bathroom and rushed back outside covering her with a towel as she giggled and I smiled at her.

"What's wrong you have seen me so naked so many times." I smiled at her words as I believe she was trying to tease me with her sexual slurring words.

"True but everyone is home and I don't want Emmett having a remark on your nakedness." I whispered in her ear as she shivered.

"TOO LATE. Hey Leah your sex looks great."


	3. Chapter 3

~leah~

Before I registered what Emmett had said all I saw was a broken door in front of me and growls inside the house. I turned to my side to see no jasper and I looked to see two bodies flying out the door twisting and turning till it landed on the ground. i finally realized it was jasper and Emmett fighting one another snarling and growling like the animals they are "hey cut it out." I quickly pulled them apart from one another. Rosalie grabbed Emmett and I held onto jasper "jazz." He looked at me angry and then he clamed down and looked at the ground while Emmett seemed relatively calmed down as well but received a slap in the back of his head by rose who muttered sorry to me. nessie came to jasper holding his hand making jasper smile while I just looked at them till they released hands and jasper thanked her.

A loud howl was made and I could easily tell that was Jacob calling his pack. I quickly phased and left heading to where Jacob was "hey Leah your back." Seth shouted while embry and call was shouting finally. I laughed and we all met up with Jake in the meadow.

"Hey jack what's up?" he looked at me and gave me a wolf grin.

"Nice to see your back." He chuckled to himself "we have a meeting with the elders and Sam and his pack will be there including the Cullen's. Leah please behave."

"Wait the Cullen's are going to be in the meeting with us. Say what?" Seth and the others laughed.

"Yeah ever since you imprinted on jasper they have been into meetings with us." Seth answered as I sighed and shook my head. We all ran to the beach while I saw the Cullen family already there sitting down while jasper handed me a address. Phasing in front of him I put the dress on quickly before Sam and his pack came along with the council.

"Leah." my mother shouted running towards me as I hugged her back "you had me worried." She put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mom." she smiled and she sat down with the council since she took dads place after he died. I on the other hand was pulled into jasper's lap while nessie was on Jake's. my eyes looked at the other pack as Sam looked at me in anger and disgust but it only made me smile so I snuggled myself more into jazz and rested my head on his chest receiving another look of anger. The cold hand of jasper started to go up and down my spine making me shiver at his touch but it was so welcoming.

"Friends, family and allies. We have gathered today to talk about the imprinting of Leah and jasper since she is here, and to talk about what we have found." I rolled my eyes at what billy was saying. "Leah have you and jasper talked about this?" I sat up and smiled.

"Yes we have." He nodded his head "we have come to a consideration of building a relationship as being more than friends." A growl was made.

"what." Sam shouted standing up while everyone looked at him making me smile to see this reaction but yet I feel annoyed and I think that was coming from jasper. "A leech Leah." He growled as jasper held me a little tighter, oh this man knew me so well.

"Come on Sam you and I both know very well we don't choose who we imprint on." I cooed as Emmett chuckled to how I was saying it while Rosalie growled threatening Sam to try something.

"it's wrong leah and you know it. What is going to happen next. You might get merically pregnant god forbid that is going to happen." My eye's opened wide at his words as jasper held me closer hissing while Emmett froze in surprising shock. I wasn't expecting him to say those words and it urked me to the core. I was shaking as everyone kept quite.

"leah sam is right…"

"why don't you guzzle my cum and suck my dick." I shouted shutting up Emily real quick as Emmett coughed out in shock "and you, how dare you you think you can speak to me in such manner like that. Watch your place you want to be alpha piece of shit. You want to go there fine lets go there. If I get pregnant which I hope and If I do I will prancing around in joy that I got knocked up by a vampire. Yes a blood sucking leech and I will be making my little hybrids run around sucking blood as they please." I hiss as Sam growl.

"Do you hear yourself and don't you dare talk to my fiancé that way…"

"I can say whatever I want;" if he wanted to go there I will go there "your bitch of a Scarface has no say in anything I do. You have no say in anything I do. No one has a say in anything I do. You think you can dictate me your more stupid then I give you credit for. It is my life and my decision." I yelled as some of the imprintees covered their ears. Jasper held onto me even more but not enough to hurt me physically.

"Leah." He muttered softly. I looked at him as I knew he could say I was on the verge of tears falling but not yet.

"It's disgusting Leah have some respect for yourself, are you that much of a bitch you would sleep with vampire." Jasper growled and tossed me to Emmett standing up.

"You had no problem with Jacob imprinting on renessme and you have no right to talk to mate like that. She is my woman not yours anymore so don't think you can control her. You never could control her when she was in your pack, Jacob is nowhere out of his right mind going to try and control her and neither am I. she can do whatever she bloody hell pleases." He growled as Sam was shaking. Jasper was calm and collected but gosh that was what made him so dangerous in the first place. He never let emotions get the best of him "Leah will get what she wants one way or another and I tend to give it to her. Your just pissed the only one who can officially tame her is me. You wonder why she smiles, why she laughs, why she is back to her normal Leah self is because of me. Yes she is still the same Leah that was in your pack that won't change. The only reason why you call her a bitch and you can't stand her at times is because you don't know how to handle a true independent real woman. Your fiancé is only a child who would do anything to make you happy. Deep down I can feel she is scared of you, you think every girl should be doing whatever the husband wants. You may have claim you loved or still love Leah which is true but you can't truly accept who she is. You call her a bitch because your a pathetic excuse of a man who can't handle a women who is opinionated, never holds her tongue for anyone, refuses to be ignored, strong spirited, smart person who just doesn't go based on action, a woman to her word. You're pissed because you can't break her. Can I break her? Yes I can but do I choose to I don't need to because I like everything about Leah, the way she can piss anyone off if she feels like it, how she enjoys toying with peoples emotion and the way she curse anyone out like a sailor. It's okay Sam we all know someone as pathetic as you can only go for an easy female because you can't bruise your little ego and because you don't know how to handle a real woman." I smiled as he said those words and Sam growled in anger.

"enough." Billy shouted but Sam ignored he was shaking angrily as everyone back up including the Cullen's but jasper stood his ground.

"Phase Sam so I can put you in your place." Jasper hissed as Sam phased and a fight began to happen. I pulled away from Emmett as I got between jasper but it didn't work for jasper pulled me behind him and he pimp slap Sam sending him into the water.

"stop." I shouted as Sam lunged back to jasper but jasper held him in a lock tightening his air passage as Emily shouted stop and I held onto jasper.

"Jasper stop it." Jacob looked at me as Sam stopped fighting and was quickly released before he could die. Jasper looked at me holding me close to him "I do not tolerate such words to my wolf mutt." He hissed and carried me placing me back on his lap. I smiled as he kept his eye on Sam as he got back up and phased putting his shorts on still angry. I smiled feeling happy how jasper stood up for me, made me want to reward him. Emily looked hurt by jaspers words but I didn't care.

"Is everyone done now?" I looked at Billy as he sighed.

"Billy, like I said jasper and I will be building a relationship together." I said strongly as Sam looked at me in disgust. Billy nodded my head as mom smiled weakly upset about what had just happened.

"Very well then." I smiled as jasper pulled me closer I yawned out loud not trying to hide how tired I was but ever since I came back I haven't taken a rest.

"Excuse us Billy. Sorry but I need to take Leah home." He nodded his head as Sam growled.

"Like seriously did you not learn your lesson or dose jasper have to shut you up again." I muttered tiredly as jasper lifted me up a little and he dashed home well his home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone its Kaceyizzalee =),**

**I just want to say think you guys for people who have posted reviews, liked, followed, favorite and read my stories that I have posted. I truly appreciate the fact that some of you are devoted to my stories that I have been posting and I have been devoted to your stories as well. I want to officially apologize for a few things. I want to say sorry for all the grammar and miss spelling words that I have been having in my stories a few I don't know but I appreciate the reviews that I am getting mostly it is good views and others who have posted "hey there is a lot of misspelling and stuff and you need a beta." and I'm like what the heck is a beta until a few readers have explained so I officially am very thankful for the information you have given me. **

**The reasons for all my bad well grammars and misspelling is because my laptop had broke down on me it was old a mean it was probably fourteen years old. My laptop was a Compaq and those are no longer created anymore. Like that was the laptop that would be scaled y how many gallons of water thing; yes my laptop was an extinct version that was stopped created in the 2001 I believe. Look the truth is the laptop was dying and I could no longer support paying continuously to get it fix. So for the past few months I have been doing everything on my cell phone. Creating my ideas in notes and I think I can call it text my stories I don't know how to say what I have been doing on my phone but yes I have been creating my stories on my cell phone till I could finally get a new laptop. Which I just did as in September 4, 2013 yeah so I am so excited to be typing on word Microsoft again. I can give my phone a break and not have grammar or misspelling problems anymore. Yes boo boo.**

**I would just like to say please keep commenting on my stories; tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, tell me what you want, tell me what you don't want. Just go ahead and say it out loud. (Just don't make me cry) lol I am joking on that part. **

**For the people who are still reading my stories and continuously have been giving me the boost that my stories are great thank you very much I appreciate it and for the people that are like "FIX YOUR GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLING" I appreciate it and I am sorry for that problem I have and I just want everyone to know that I have been doing my best to be devoted on my stories working on my cell phone and now that I got my laptop (HALLELUJAH) I get to have things done a lot better. **

**Please continue to read my stories I enjoy how I get my reviews and how many people who have been reading, I want to thank you and I hope you all can continue being supportive in my stories and please feel free to share any ideas. Some of your ideas you wanted I have added and it's great to know that readers out there are enjoying my creation and I love feedback and some inputs. Thank you once again and I hope you guys enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

~Leah~

Things became different and more complicated. Sam wouldn't stop being a complete jerk which leads to Jasper being upset and wanting to tear his head off automatically which I can't blame him. Emily is now basking about how wonderfully pregnant she is talking about baby this and baby that like there is nothing in the world but to rub it in like nothing else to do. "Are you alright?" I turn to look at jasper who seemed worried about me "you're annoyed and upset. You want to talk." I turned back to face myself at the mirror.

"Nothing just a little bothered like always." In a blink of an eye he was instantly behind me holding me as his frozen touch makes me shiver, his hands roaming around my bare body as if he was fascinated by the feel of my hot skin every time his hands roam around my body. His lip touches my neck nipping and making small pecks touch my hot skin. "How was your hunt?" He made a playful smirk and tossed me on the bed locking the door. I never seen jasper takes off his clothes so fast but low and behold he is bare naked smiling.

~Emily~

Finally everyone is at the Cullen's and before we even entered into the house I heard screams and shouts as Sam growls in anger. I became confused and surprised until I heard the biggest scream was made and everything went quite. We entered into the house and quick laughter was made upstairs as I saw Leah running down the stairs followed by jasper. She stopped looking at us as she gives a slight nod before jasper smacks her bottom and she chirps in laughter and runs to the kitchen. Sam became upset but relaxed as I smiled at him and while the others kept their mouth shut but Paul was smearing as always. Everyone entered into the living room as we sat down and talked Rosalie looked at me but started having conversations with Alice and Rosalie who was talking about their next shopping spring that they are going to have in Tokyo, Japan. Sam kept me beside him until the boys decided they wanted to go outside and play a rough sport. All the girls are just left inside the house laughing and talking until I was asked if I was having a boy or a girl. All the attention was now placed onto me as I started to talk. I could see Leah was bored and a little happy but never the less she didn't want to be here until jasper called her out and she left the room excusing herself. Maybe she is happy to not hear me talk about the baby since she isn't pregnant and she can never be pregnant. A part of me pities her a little but the other side I am glad. I will always be better than her anyway. I have Sam, and now I am pregnant with his child what more can I possibly ask.


End file.
